Storm Among Us
Storm Among Us is the 11th episode of Ren 12 Transcript Theme Song Max: You kids ready to go camping. Jen: Yeah. Gavin: Of course. Ren: Whatever. Max: Let's go camping! Cut to forest: Gavin: "setting up tent" Why does it have to be so windy. Jen: "setting up tent" Don't know, it wasn't like this earlier. Gavin: Hey watch boy, how 'bout you help us! Ren: Boys seem to like the girls Who like to kiss and tell Talking them up about the things they do so well But I'd rather find a boy Who is down for the chase Putting in the time that it takes To be fly as than any other To supply all of my heart's demands Suit and tie 'cause under cover He's gonna save my life like superman Hey! Where do the good boys go to hide away, hide away? I'm a good, good boy who needs a little company Looking high and low, someone let me know Where do the good boys go to hide away, hide away? Jen: Yo, stop singing & help us! Ren: Alright, alright, XLR8 can get this done fast. "transforms" Heatblast: Huh, this isn't XLR8. Gavin: We need speed, not heat! Heatblast: Something's wrong w/ the watch, it's like it's malfunctioning? "detransforms" Ren: Weird. Gut-o: Surrender humans. Hail-o: The weatherheads will make sure your life is boring & dull. Shock-o: Yeah. Jen: An alien would be good about now! Ren: But the watch! Gavin: Here, Mechanae Discombobulus! "casts spell" Ren: Whoa, what's gonin' on! Gavin: You're welcome. Ren: Omnitrix, please don't fail me now. "transforms" Grey Arms: Um? Jen: Is that a new alien? Gavin: I don't think so. Ren: You did this, you messed it up even more. Gavin: At least it's working. Grey Arms: Alright weatherheads, "running towards" eat a face full brains & brawns. "detransforms" Ren: Ugh! Seriously! Gust-o: Ha, ha ha. Hail-o: How lame. Shock-o: And pathetic. Ren: I'm standing right here. Gavin: You should just let the watch reboot. Ren: The last time we rebooted, fans got upset & said the design was awful. Jen: What are you talking about? Ren: Um, nothing. Max: "walks up" What's going on here? Gavin: It's the weatherheads. Jen: Some weirdos. Max: And Ren's just standing around. Ren: But the watch. Max: What's wrong w/ it now. Ren: You make it seem like I've messed it up before. Max: Sorry, force of habit. Ren: Well I wanted XLR8, but it gave me Heatblast, then Gavin tried to fix it, but just made it malfunction even more. Max: Let me get my toolkit. "runs off" Ren: Ugh! This is your fault! Gavin: My fault? Ren: If it wasn't for your spell, I would've stop the lame-os by now. Gavin: Well if you weren't tinkering w/ it, I wouldn't have to use the spell. Ren: Wasn't tinkering, was trying to figure out the master control code. Jen: See what I have to put up w/. Shock-o: Embarrassing. Hail-o: How sad. Gust-o: Pathetic. Max: "runs up" I'm back! Ren: Hurry! Max: "tinkers w/ watch" "Omnitrix turns green" Ren: Ha, it's green! Max: Wait, I'm not done. Ren: It's Ren time! "transforms" Jen: Ren time? Gavin: "shrugs shoulders" Max: Um. Ren: What, something on my face? Jen: Let's just say, you're a super mega monstrosity of your aliens. Ren: You've gotta be kidding. Gavin: Nope. "Weatherheads laughing" Ren: It's not funny! "blasts weatherheads" Gavin: Finally, namala! "casts spell" Ren: This is so weird. "detransforms" Jen: There, you're back to normal. Ren: Almost. Max: "tinkers" There, all better. Ren: Thanks great-grandpa. Max: No problem, let's just go home, we've had enough fun outside. Gavin: "walks off" Jen: "walks off" Max: "walks off" Ren: "walking" "Omnitrix glitches" End Characters *Ren *Jen *Gavin *Max *Ben Villains *Gust-o *Hail-o *Shock-o Aliens *Heatblast *Grey Arms *Super Fusion Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes